


send nukes

by astralgolds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Autistic Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) has depression, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), allura uses emoticons bc shes pure, group chat au, hunk lovingly roasts lance, pidge is kinda mean but she doesnt mean to be, they all love cartoons bc i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgolds/pseuds/astralgolds
Summary: bubblegum: kim jong un boutta send nudes our waybubblegum: nukes*hulkinghunk: Lance WTFpidgeon: bruh thats old news. like 2017 or somethingmarceline: hol ys hit 2017 was to yrs ago mtakashishirogane: Holy mac and cheese balls you’re right, Keith!(hhhh another group chat fic)





	1. send nukes

**Author's Note:**

> here's some info + the fact that im in hs so idk anything about college tbh but i'll Try My Best:
> 
> pidgeotto - pidge, 15, college freshman  
> bubblegum - lance, 19, college sophomore  
> marceline - keith, 19, college sophomore  
> hulkinghunk - hunk, 19, college sophomore  
> princess - allura, 21, college junior  
> takashishirogane - shiro, 26, grad student

**_lancemcclain_ ** _added_ **_keithkogane_** _,_ **_takashishirogane_** _,_ **_allurasmythe_** _,_ **_pidgeholt_** _, and_ **_hunkgarrett_ ** _to send nukes👀_

_January 5, 2019 - 11:07pm_

**bubblegum** : kim jong un boutta send nudes our way

**bubblegum** : nukes*

**hulkinghunk** : Lance WTF

**pidgeon** : bruh thats old news. like 2017 or something

**marceline** : hol ys hit 2017 was two yrs ago m

**takashishirogane** : Holy mac and cheese balls you’re right, Keith!

**bubblegum** : kEith learn to spell

**marceline** : no

**bubblegum** : aldsfkj???? what did i do in a past life to deserve this???????

**hulkinghunk** : Exist

**marceline** : exsit

**pidgeon** : exist

**bubblegum** : ok i understand why pidge and keith would say that but

**bubblegum** : hunk?? the light of my life??? por quE???

**hulkinghunk** : I saw an opportunity and I took it

**lance** : :,0

**princess** : Shiro, why is your screen name the default????

**bubblegum** : RT

**pidgeon** : lance stfu you dont even have a twitter

**bubblegum** : oR dO i¿

**takashishirogane** : Because I don’t know what I would change it to.

**_allurasmythe_ ** _has changed_ **_takashishirogane_ ** _’s username to_ **_shibro_ **

**princess** : Bc you’re such a good older brother!!

**marceline** : h

**shibro** : I actually quite like this

**princess** : ^-^

**marceline** : you text liek an old mna

**shibro** : And you text like someone who never passed the second grade

**hulkinghunk** : Ohhhh sick burn

**pidgeon** : is no one gonna talk about how lance and keith have matching usernames

**marceline** : yes

**bubblegum** : no

**bubblegum** : wait what was the question?

**pidgeon** : lance,

**bubblegum** : what?????????

**hulkinghunk** : Hm sus

**princess** : Tea

**pidgeon** : tea

**shibro** : Tea?

**marceline** : tea

**pidgeon** : keefers do you even know what tea means

**marceline** : obviuosly. i didnt growup undr a rock

**marceline** : i drink tea ever ymornning

**bubblegum** : /)_-)

**pidgeon** : ew

**hulkinghunk** : Why would you do that

**pidgeon** : flashbacks to sixth grade lance and his weeb phase

**bubblegum** : no stop

**shibro** : Oh???????

**bubblegum** : NO STOP

**shibro** : Lance.

**bubblegum** : daddy why

**shibro** : My culture is not your prom dr

**shibro** : What.

**pidgeon** : im SHAKING

**marceline** : :0000900

**bubblegum** : keith wtf it’s literally a bunch of 0s how did you even mess that up

**hulkinghunk** : So many things are happening at once

**princess** : Σ(‘◉⌓◉’)

**hulkinghunk** : FJDKSLK

**shibro** : Someone please explain to me what’s happening here.

**pidgeon** : WELL

**marceline** : oh no

**pidgeon** : 1. bubbline/klance has matching users

**hulkinghunk** : I thought we agreed on Laith!!

**princess** : Laith does sound much nicer

**pidgeon** : shhh

**marceline** : wat.

**pidgeon** : 2. lance has revealed his SECRET DADDY KINK @ SHIRO

**bubblegum** : I DO NOT HAVE A DADDY KINK FLKDSKJL

**hulkinghunk** : Sounds like something someone with a daddy kink would say

**bubblegum** : TWO BETRAYALS IN ONE DAY BY MY BEST FRIEND

**bubblegum** : YOU ONLY HAVE ONE CHANCE BUDDY

**hulkinghunk** : D,:

**marceline** : id say tpo 10 anime betryals but tbh this wldnt even make top one hunderd

**hulkinghunk** : :OOO

**bubblegum** : i cannot believe

**princess** : Why did you type out one hundred but not ten

**pidgeon** : THREE (pAY ATTENTION TO ME)

**pidgeon** : SHIRO MEMED

**marceline** : o wow

**shibro** : That was a meme? I thought that was just Matt’s catchphrase

**marceline** : aklfdkajlds

**bubblegum** : keith why are you rolling on the floor

**bubblegum** : oh shit youre laughing

**marceline** : iits funnny bc he hAS NO CLUTURE LANCE!!!!

**marceline** : HES WHITE

**pidgeon** : OMFG

**pidgeon** : 4. keith has a SHIT sense of humor

**marceline** : fukc u

**pidgeon** : and 5. keith and lance are hanging out with each other RIGHT NOW

**pidgeon** : even tho theyre ””””””rivals””””””

**bubblegum** : we ARE

**bubblegum** : we’re competitively bingeing rn

**hulkinghunk** : Um

**shibro** : Um

**princess** : Um

**marceline** : we;re wtaching adventure tiem on diff laptops to c who can finish fatser

**bubblegum** : yeah!!! see?

**shibro** : That explains the matching usernames at least

**princess** : Oh i love adventure time!!!! i wanted to be just like princess bubblegum

**shibro** : Weren’t you twelve when it came out?

**princess** : And your point is?

**shibro** : Nothing

**marceline** : haaaaa

**marceline** : shiro was scard into submission

**shibro** : Shove off

**pidgeon** : okay wait so then why are you bubbline??

**bubblegum** : bc keith is a total marceline

**hulkinghunk** : I disagree

**pidgeon** : but you didnt have to be bubblegum???

**bubblegum** : Im Love Her

**hulkinghunk** : Him*

**bubblegum** : okay u no wat

**bubblegum** : strike 3

**bubblegum** : friendship ended with hunk

**bubblegum** : my new best friend is pidge

**_pidgeholt_ ** _has changed_ **_lancemcclain_ ** _’s username to_ **_finnthehuman_ **

**_pidgeholt_ ** _has changed_ **_keithkogane_ ** _’s username to_ **_flameprincess_ **

**pidgeon** : better.

**finnthehuman** : ok u no wat your friendship card is revoked too. allura we besties now

**princess** : (　＾∇＾)

**flameprincess** : hre name is phoebe

**pidgeon** : not specific enough

**flameprincess** : fair

**_lancemcclain_ ** _has changed_ **_pidgeholt_ ** _’s username to_ **_gremlin_ **

**gremlin** : hey!

**gremlin** : finn is a good character y u mad bro

**finnthehuman** : there was no consent,

**princess** : Consent is very important

**hulkinghunk** : This is starting to sound sarcastic but for the record we all value consent very much

**flameprincess** : hnuk who r you takling to??

**hulkinghunk** : Pidge’s FBI agent

**gremlin** : whys everyone beating up on me

**gremlin** : lance is the punching bag of the group

**finnthehuman** : oof

**flameprincess** : u rite

**finnthehuman** : o o f

**shibro** : Guys.

**gremlin** : daddy no-

**flameprincess** : djdjsjd

_January 6, 2019 - 1:38am_

  
**flameprincess** : guys??? waht happend to the chat?????


	2. look at these dumb fucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kl fluff, adam arrives, pidge has problems of her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for clarity, allura and keith are roommates and the garrison trio are roommates

**hunkgarrett** >>> **lancemcclain**

_January 6, 2019 - 8:57pm_

**sunshineboy** : Hey are you OK?

 **lancemcpain** : yeah lmao

 **sunshineboy** : Are you sure man? You seem kinda out of it

 **lancemcpain** : yeah lol im used to the abuse lowkey

 **lancemcpain** : i mean ik they didnt mean anything by it but like it sorta hurts yknow

 **sunshineboy** : Theyre both pretty socially awkward, yeah. But if you talk to them about it Im sure theyll lay off.

 **lancemcpain** : ehhhh idk i don’t wanna blow it outta proportion

 **sunshineboy** : You know you’re not

 

 **keithkogane** >>> **lancemcclain**

_January 6, 2019 - 9:00pm_

**kogayne** : lance

 

 **lancemcclain** >>> **hunkgarrett**

_January 6, 2019 - 9:01pm_

**lancemcpain** : o shit keith’s texting me

 **sunshineboy** : Talk. To. Him.

 

 **keithkogane** >>> **lancemcclain**

_January 6, 2019 - 9:01pm_

**kogayne** : shit r u ignoirng me

 **lancemcpain** : no ofc not ur the yee to my haw babey

 **kogayne** : lance.

 **lancemcpain** : lmao sorry honey i didnt mean to upset you

 **kogayne** : thsi is sarcasm rgt?

_9:05pm_

**kogayne** : shiro told me i was being hurtful in the chat so

 **kogayne** : i’m sorry

_9:08pm_

**lancemcpain** : wow did you break out the autocorrect just for me?

 **kogayne** : yes

 **lancemcpain** : oh

 **kogayne** : you know that you’re like one of my closest friends right? if i ever hurt you i want you to tell me. you promised, remember?

_9:12pm_

**lancemcpain** : yeah. sorry. youre right i just

 **lancemcpain** : i didnt like it when pidge called me the punching bag of the group

 **lancemcpain** : and when you agreed bc like

 **lancemcpain** : we had our whole insecurity dump like RIGHT before when we were watching adventure time and it felt,,, bad

_9:17pm_

**kogayne** : fuck

 **kogayne** : shit fuck

 **lancemcpain** : gee thanks

 **kogayne** : wait no like

 **kogayne** : im bad at social cues n i thought that like

 **kogayne** : pidge is always joking around so i kind of

 **kogayne** : use her as a?? guideline bc i honestly dont know whats happening half the time

 **kogayne** : wait fuck that sounds like me making excuses

 **kogayne** : i’m REALLY really sorry lance

 **lancemcpain** : dw it’s nbd

 **lancemcpain** : we’re cool

 **kogayne** : are we really?

 **lancemcpain** : yeah i was just…...overreacting lol idk

 **kogayne** : your feelings are valid lance :/

 **lancemcpain** : yeah yeah, love you too and all that

 

 **lancemcclain** >>> **hunkgarrett**

_January 6, 2019 - 9:21pm_

**lancemcpain** : FUCK I SAID I LOVED HIM

 **sunshineboy** : W H A T

 

 **keithkogane** >>> **takashishirogane**

_January 6, 2019 - 9:21pm_

**kogayne** : WHAT THE FCKSU SHRIO HE SIAD EH LVOES ME

 **hottiewithabody** : Oh my god

 **kogayne** : wtf is w/ your username

 **kogayne** : nvm i dont wnana kno

 **hottiewithabody** : Adam changed it for me

 **hottiewithabody** : I don’t know how to change it back

 

 **lancemcclain** >>> **keithkogane**

_January 6, 2019 - 9:23pm_

**lancemcpain** : ;3c no homo

 

 **lancemcclain** >>> **hunkgarrett**

_January 6, 2019 - 9:24pm_

**lancemcpain** : i did the most douchebag-y thing ever

 **sunshineboy** : Im not sure I even wanna know

 **lancemcpain** : i’ll send a screenshot

 **lancemcpain** :  _(1) screenshot_

**sunshineboy** : Oh my god.

 

 **keithkogane** >>> **takashishirogane**

_January 6, 2019 - 9:24pm_

**kogayne** : he sadi “no homo”

 **kogayne** : what the fkuc

 **hottiewithabody** : I need a drink

 

 **keithkogane** >>> **lancemcclain**

_January 6, 2019 - 9:25pm_

**kogayne** : very funny lance

 **lancemcpain** : oh cmon keith you know i

 **lancemcpain** : will allllwaayyyys loveeee yooooouuu

 **lancemcpain** : as a bro ofc

 

 **lancemcclain** >>> **hunkgarrett**

_January 6, 2019 - 9:27pm_

**lancemcpain** : _( 1) screenshot _

**sunshineboy** : Holy shit

 

 **keithkogane** >>> **takashishirogane**

_January 6, 2019 - 9:27pm_

**kogayne** : _( 2) screenshots _

**hottiewithabody** : Did he...no homo you...twice?

 **kogayne** : waht do i DO

 **hottiewithabody** : Cry?

 **kogayne** :...suonds like a plan

 

 **_send nukes_ ** _👀_

_January 6, 2019 - 9:39pm_

**gremlin** : oh my god classes start tomorrow

 **flameprincess** : what’s college??? i dnot kno her

 **princess** : Look at how perfectly typed that first sentence was. The spelling errors in the following sentence represent his descent into stress, thanks to college

 **flameprincess** : allra cldve been an eng major huh

 **princess** : Imagine us!! With the same classes, Keith!!

 **finnthehuman** : that would be Bad

 **princess** : （＊〇□〇）……！

 **princess** : Why?!

 **flameprincess** : rude

 **hulkinghunk** : Dont take any offense Lura, Keith

 **hulkinghunk** : Lance and I compiled a list of combinations within this friend circle that would be deadly or wonderful or a mix of both

 **finnthehuman** : you and keith would be deadly bc youre such a powerful example of wlw-mlm solidarity

 **flameprincess** : shit that makse sense

 **princess** : I could get behind that…

 **princess** : What are some other deadly pairings?

 **hulkinghunk** : Frankly, most Keith pairings

 **flameprincess** : hey!

 **finnthehuman** : dw bby thats only bc when you make friends your bond is incredibly powerful and could decimate us all

 **flameprincess** : oh

 

 **takashishirogane** >>> **keithkogane**

_January 6, 2019 - 9:48pm_

**hottiewithabody** : You can scream

 **kogayne** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**_send nukes👀_ **

_January 6, 2019 - 9:49pm_

**gremlin** : owo whats this??? lance being soft for keith on main??? my good bitch?????

 **flameprincess** : pidge

 **gremlin** : what

 **finnthehuman** : no it’s fine keith

 

 **lancemcclain** >>> **keithkogane**

_January 6, 2019 - 9:50pm_

**lancemcpain** : ok we should have a codeword

 **kogayne** : ??

 **lancemcpain** : so you know when smth upsets me and i can know when smth upsets you

 **kogayne** : oh. like knives?

 **lancemcpain** : i love you so much you adorable angry mullet ass bitch and your stupid fucking knife obsession i want to hug you and kiss you and love you forever

_lancemcclain has deleted (1) message_

**lancemcpain** : nah smth you wouldnt talk about normally

 **kogayne** : my mom?

 **lancemcpain** : i wheezed

 **kogayne** : in all srsness tho,,,,

 **kogayne** : scooby snacks?

 **lancemcpain** : what the fck you are so cute

_lancemcclain has deleted (1) message_

**lancemcpain** : yeah sure

 **kogayne** : scooby snacks

 **lancemcpain** : ?

 **kogayne** : im distrsesed lance

 **lancemcpain** : shit what happened

 **kogayne** : you “no homo”ed all over our bnoding mome nt

 **lancemcpain** : oh fuck

 **lancemcpain** : im so sorry dude

 **kogayne** : :///

 **lancemcpain** : you...want me to say smth specific?

 **kogayne** : take it back

 **lancemcpain** : ...what?

 **kogayne** : take back the no homo

 **lancemcpain** : okay i take it back

 **kogayne** : !!!

 **kogayne** : i love you too :D

 

 **lancemcclain** >>> **hunkgarrett**

_January 6, 2019 - 10:01pm_

**lancemcpain** :  _(1) screenshot_

**lancemcpain** : oh my fucking god he’s so cute

 

 **keithkogane** >>> **lancemcclain**

_January 6, 2019 - 10:01pm_

**kogayne** : as a bro :3c

 

 **lancemcclain** >>> **hunkgarrett**

_January 6, 2019 - 10:08pm_

**lancemcpain** :  _(1) screenshot_

**lancemcpain** : nvm hes EVIL

 **sunshineboy** : Im CACKLING AKSJDKSJ

 

 **keithkogane** >>> **takashishirogane**

_January 6, 2019 - 10:08pm_

**kogayne** : _(1) screenshot_

 **hottiewithabody** : Proud of you

 **kogayne** : see, i cnat take u srsly w/ that fkcing usrename

 

 **lancemcclain** >>> **keithkogane**

_January 6, 2019 - 10:11pm_

**lancemcpain** : ok i deserved that

 **kogayne** : :^)

 

**_send nukes👀_ **

_January 6, 2019 - 10:11pm_

**gremlin** : oh god did i do smth??

 **princess** : I’m sure you didn’t

 **hulkinghunk** : G o d, i am not ready for classes tomorrow

 **princess** : It sucks bc you guys are in your first two years. Thats when i took all of my gen eds and i only started doing major/minor-related stuff this year.

 **gremlin** : fuck gen ed!!

 **hulkinghunk** : I always forget Allura is some sort of goddess who is double majoring in pre-med AND business

 **princess** : It’s my passion!!

 **gremlin** : my aerospace engineering and physics double major ass is quaking

 **hulkinghunk** : Im surrounded by prodigies

 **finnthehuman** : hunk, the sun to my shine, the rubber band to my brace, youre a prodigy too

 **hulkinghunk** : Not rly. Im only majoring in aerospace engineering and minoring in culinary science.

 **finnthehuman** : …

 **hulkinghunk** : What?

 **finnthehuman** : hunk youre so fucking humble and I Love You but come on youre so fricking smart and talented. you have to Believe In Yourself. youre a whole damn package

 **hulkinghunk** : Bro….i love you

 **hulkinghunk** : Im tearing up

 **finnthehuman** : you gorgeous Hunk of a man you deserve the world ily

 **princess** : Lance is right!!! Youre so amazing and I cant believe you are unable to see it for yourself

 **gremlin** : ^^love you dude

 **hulkinghunk** : Awh I love you guys too ❤️❤️❤️

 **shibro** : I came to the chat to call all of you undergrads babies but now that I see we’re complimenting Hunk, he is exempt from my name-calling

 **finnthehuman** : :0

 **princess** : :00

 **gremlin** : :000

 **flameprincess** : :,0

 **flameprincess** : next thnig you know, shiro’s gonn a tell me im adoptedd or smth

 **gremlin** : KEITH

 **hulkinghunk** : IM CACKLING WH

 **princess** : (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖

 **finnthehuman** : adsfjaljkds

 **shibro** : Actually…

 **shibro** : Nvm

 **finnthehuman** : ngl im kinda curious by what you mean but i have a feeling its going to make my already stressed self even more stressed

 **hulkinghunk** : ^

 **gremlin** : ^^

 **flameprincess** : ^^^

 **princess** : ^^^^

 **shibro** : Yeah

 **shibro** : Hey can I add my fiancé to the chat?

 **hulkinghunk** : wait what

 **finnthehuman** : SHIRO WHAT THE FUCK YOURE ENGAGED???

 **shibro** : I thought you guys knew

 **flameprincess** : oops

 **shibro** : Dammit Keith

 **finnthehuman** : DAD SAID A BAD WORD

 **gremlin** : daddy*

 **finnthehuman** : SHUT

 **_keithkogane_ ** _added_ **_adamwadekar_ ** _to_ **_send nukes👀_ **

**flameprincess** : hi adam

 **itsbritneybitch** : keith?? why are you flame princess when you are clearly a marceline

 **finnthehuman** : akdfl I LIKE HIM ALREADY

 **finnthehuman** : BONUS POINTS FOR THE SCREENNAME

 **itsbritneybitch** : owo whats this?? matching screennames?? keith is this your boyfriend??

 **finnthehuman** : ok points revoked

 **itsbritneybitch** : rude

 **flameprincess** : aksdfkj adam n o

 **flameprincess** : ((he no homoed me))

 **gremlin** : LANCE WH

 **princess** : Σ (　 Д )ﻌﻌﻌﻌ⊙ ⊙

 **hulkinghunk** : AHAHHHAAHAHAH

 **shibro** : adam my love save me

 **itsbritneybitch** : HE WHAT

 **itsbritneybitch** : idk who u are finnthehuman but

 **itsbritneybitch** : 

**finnthehuman** : points earned back for the office ref but now im scared

 **flameprincess** : dw lnace hes jsut a dumbb bitch

 **itsbritneybitch** : i RAISED YOU!

 **flameprincess** : no u didnt. shiro did. n evne that was questionbel

 **shibro** : I’m

 **princess** : WAIT A SECOND

 **princess** : we should all introduce ourselves since he can only see our screennames

 **gremlin** : also add pronouns age and fave colors. sexuality too if you want. ill start

 **gremlin** : im pidge holt, my birthname is katie but only acquaintances and teachers call me that. my favorite color is green, my pronouns are she/her but sometimes they’re they/them (ill tell you when), i’m fifteen but started school early then skipped a couple years and im homoromantic asexual

 **itsbritneybitch** : nice to meet you pidge

 **gremlin** : we’re not friends

 **itsbritneybitch** : O.O

 **flameprincess** : damn

 **princess** : My name is allura smythe, i’m 21 years old, my pronouns are she/her, my favorite color is pink, and i am bisexual

 **itsbritneybitch** : oooo bi buddies!!

 **finnthehuman** : i’m lance mcclain, i’m 19, i go by he/him, my favorite color is bluish purple so? indigo?, and i too am bi

 **itsbritneybitch** : we’re a trio !!

 **flameprincess** : wait isnt yuor fav color blue????

 **finnthehuman** : not anymore

 **hulkinghunk** : Eyes emoji

 **gremlin** : 👀

 **shibro** : 👀

 **princess** : 👀

 **itsbritneybitch** : 👀

 **finnthehuman** : wtf hunk

 **hulkinghunk** : I got lazy OK?

 **hulkinghunk** : Anyways my name is Hunk Garrett except Hunk is a nickname and the only way you will ever find out my real name is at my wedding or funeral or if Lance breaks the Pact™

 **gremlin** : whoa

 **finnthehuman** : i would NEVER do that my good sir

 **hulkinghunk** : I’m 19, go by he/him, my favorite color is yellow and i am pansexual

 **princess** : You didnt use the oxford comma……

 **flameprincess** : blocked

 **shibro** : blocked

 **princess** : blocked

 **itsbritneybitch** : blocked

 **hulkinghunk** : Okay Keith is an English major so i get why he blocked me but why Shiro and Allura? and Adam?

 **shibro** : Keith has ingrained it into me

 **princess** : I almost minored in English until I decided the stress wasn’t worth it

 **itsbritneybitch** : I’m just petty

 **flameprincess** : keith. 19. he/him. blue. flaming morosexual. sometimes gay.

 **itsbritneybitch** : imma be real with you chief i was not expecting that

 **shibro** : Keith why dont you share with the class who youre a morosexual for

 **flameprincess** : in ninth grade taylor asked me if you could play a ukuelele like a violin n i almost creamed my pants.

 **gremlin** : I CHOKED

 **hulkinghunk** : WHEEZe

 **itsbritneybitch** : WH

 **princess** : akdsfkldasfkljdfkj i couldnt even find an emoticon to properly describe my emotions in this moment

 **finnthehuman** : whos taylor

 **gremlin** : WAIT

 **gremlin** : SHIRo

 **shibro** : Y E AH

 **flameprincess** : ???

 **gremlin** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **finnthehuman** : whos taylor tho

 **gremlin** : im screaming into the void

 **finnthehuman** : okay then

 **shibro** : Anyways

 **shibro** : My name is Takashi Shirogane but most ppl call me Shiro besides my fiancé, I’m 26, my favorite color is either purple or black, my pronouns are he/him, and i am adamsexual

 **itsbritneybitch** : awh babe

 **itsbritneybitch** : i wuv u uwu

 **gremlin** : what the fuck

 

 **hunkgarrett** >>> **lancemcclain**

_January 6, 2019 - 10:58pm_

**sunshineboy** : You alright there buddy?

 **lancemcpain** : whos taylor

 

 **_hunkgarrett_ ** _has added_ **_pidgeholt_ ** _,_ **_mathematicsholt_ ** _,_ **_takashishirogane_ ** _, and_ **_allurasmythe_ ** _to_ **_look at these dumb fucks_ **

_January 6, 2019 - 10:59pm_

**hulkinghunk** :  _(1) screenshot_

**hulkinghunk** : Look at what I have to deal with

 **gremlin** : IM DKJKJLDSDKLJF

 **shibro** : Wait Adam wouldn’t want to miss this

 **_takashishirogane_ ** _has added_ **_adamwadekar_ ** _to_ **_look at these dumb fucks_ **

**itsbritneybitch** : wow Hunk

 **princess** : As Keith would say

 **princess** : lnce sure is jaelous huh

 **gremlin** : IM GONNA DLFJDLKDF

 **shibro** : As Lance would say

 **shibro** : that was pretty spot on ngl

 **gremlin** : WHADSJKLFDKJS

 **hulkinghunk** : Why is Pidge dying?

 **gremlin** : remember lance’s dumb nickname that he gave himself throughout high school

 **hulkinghunk** : “People call me the Tailor because of how I thread the needle” yeah why?

 **itsbritneybitch** : im sorry what

 **hulkinghunk** : O H

 

 **hunkgarrett** >>> **lancemcclain**

_January 6, 2019 - 11:00pm_

**sunshineboy** : I cannot believe

 **lancemcpain** : what???

 **sunshineboy** : Why do you want to know?

 **lancemcpain** : wait you know who he is?? does he still go to our school??

 **sunshineboy** : Youre so dense

 **lancemcpain** : hEY

 

**_look at these dumb fucks_ **

_January 6, 2019 - 11:00pm_

**princess** : This new development has made this entire situation much funnier

 **shibro** : 😂😂😂

 **itsbritneybitch** : Takashi i love you and all but why

 **shibro** : 😿

 **itsbritneybitch** : fucking furry

 **gremlin** : IM SO

 **shibro** : ADAM

 **hulkinghunk** : [ adam.mov ](https://youtu.be/kZSfPPJ4Fk8)

**pidgeholt** has changed **takashishirogane** ’s name to **fuckingfurry**

 **fuckingfurry** : No

 **itsbritneybitch** : accurate

 **fuckingfurry** : Youve embarrassed me in front of the kids

 **itsbritneybitch** : ;(

 

**_send nukes👀_ **

_January 6, 2019 - 11:02pm_

**finnthehuman** : theyre texting without us

 **flameprincess** : i knnow they suck

 **finnthehuman** : we should do something for revenge

 **flameprincess** : like waht?

 **finnthehuman** : we should sext in the group chat

 **fuckingfurry** : NO

 **flameprincess** : shiro what thefcuk

 **gremlin** : lance what the fuck

 **princess** : I cant tell if Keith is indignant bc he didnt get to see Lances nudes or if hes confused by Shiros screenname

 **flameprincess** : the first one

 **flameprincess** : wiat no

 **gremlin** : freudian slip

 **flameprincess** : im not atrtacted to my mom im GAY and and oRPHan

 **hulkinghunk** : Well darn now I need to give Keith a hug but i like like a twenty minute drive from him

 **flameprincess** : i accept virtual

 **hulkinghunk** : 

 **flameprincess** : i feel warm

 **princess** : Keith dinner’s ready

 **gremlin** : it’s literally eleven pm

 **finnthehuman** : who let them live together

 **fuckingfurry** : To be fair I used to think Allura was responsible

 **princess** : You thought

 **flameprincess** : i thot

 **finnthehuman** : wild thots

 **gremlin** : stop its getting too 2017

 **hulkinghunk** : Hot dog snapchat filter XD

 **gremlin** : uRGHHJGDS

 **finnthehuman** : hunks betraying everyone

 **hulkinghunk** : Okay guys dont make fun of me but im really really worried about classes tomorrow so im just gonna. Go to sleep.

 **gremlin** : why would we make fun of you? gn

 **finnthehuman** : gnight you beautiful human!! get the rest you deserve!!

 **flameprincess** : night hunk

 **fuckingfurry** : Good night Hunk. And we won’t ever make fun of you if something’s bothering you.

 **itsbritneybitch** : good night everyone! imma sleep too

 **princess** : we love you Hunk!! Get some sleep!

 **hulkinghunk** : Thanks guys. Night.

 **fuckingfurry** : Im actually gonna go to bed too

 **gremlin** : lance fell asleep right after he sent that last text lmao

 **gremlin** : o shit shiro can i talk to you for a sec

 **fuckingfurry** : sure

 **flameprincess** : allurea n i are jus gonna eat dinner by oursleves then

 **princess** : (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ we Stan cup noodle!!

 **flameprincess** : yeah1

 

 **takashishirogane** >>> **pidgeholt**

_January 6, 2019 - 11:32pm_

**hottiewithabody** : Everything alright?

 **peridotwithglasses** : whats with the username

 **peridotwithglasses** : nvm i dont wanna know

 **hottiewithabody** : Sigh

 **peridotwithglasses** : ok this is hard but

 **peridotwithglasses** : youre practically my older brother since youre bffs w matt

 **peridotwithglasses** : but i dont wanna talk to matt yet about this

 **hottiewithabody** : Whats wrong?

 **peridotwithglasses** : i had went to the doctor’s earlier today bc annual checkups and shit

 **peridotwithglasses** : i might have asperger’s idk

 **peridotwithglasses** : we’re not sure yet but

 **hottiewithabody** : Geez. That’s a lot on your plate then, right? With the semester starting up again and Matt and your dad…

 **peridotwithglasses** : yeah

 **peridotwithglasses** : my moms stressed. i dont wanna bug her

 **hottiewithabody** : Well. I’m always here to talk, and so are our other friends. You can lean on us; we’re here to support you no matter what. Whatever happens, you’re still the same Pidge we know and love.

 **peridotwithglasses** : thank you. i needed to hear that.

 **hottiewithabody** : No problem kiddo.

  _12:03pm_

 **peridotwithglasses** : love you

 **peridotwithglasses** : good night

 **hottieiwithabody** : Love you too. Good night❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pidge is my least favorite character but here i am,, giving her an arc,,,
> 
> also im not impressively witty/know a lot memes but im really trying here


	3. #notmyshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> classes have started and are vaguely mentioned, something's up with shiro, adam's Annoyed, pidge is Gone, keith's insecure, lance comes to the rescue, and hunk and allura are just living their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when season 3 came out and everyone was talking about how shiro was a clone and #notmyshiro was such a big deal? i miss that.

**_send nukes👀_ **

_ January 7, 2019 - 8:37am _

**finnthehuman** : y’all i just realized

**finnthehuman** : between keith and shiro, on the surface you might think keith is the reckless one and shiro is the responsible one, but it’s actually the opposite!!!

**finnthehuman** : that’s so fckn wild

_ January 7, 2019 - 8:50am _

**finnthehuman** : holy shit

**finnthehuman** : shirogane, kogane

**finnthehuman** : B R O G A N E S

**finnthehuman** : shit no

**finnthehuman** : BROGAYNES

**finnthehuman** : im CACKLINGSDKL

_ January 7, 2019 - 9:01am _

**finnthehuman** : shit do you guys all have morning classes

**finnthehuman** : losers

**princess** : Lance, you have a morning class as well

**princess** : However, you have unwisely decided to text throughout your 8am

**finnthehuman** : pfft we’re only going over the syllabus

**finnthehuman** : and it’s only calc. i passed this shit /easy/ sophomore year of hs

**flameprincess** : no you dindt

**flameprincess** : u came to my huose n cried bc it was so hard

**finnthehuman** : HEY

**finnthehuman** : I PASSED DIDN’T I?

**princess** : OwO what’s this? Lance going to Keith for comfort?? Keith coming into the chat just to call out Lance????

**finnthehuman** : adsfkk youve been spending way too much time with pidge

**finnthehuman** : and it was!! high school!! i dont do that anymore

**princess** : You can’t lie to Keith’s roommate

**princess** : You’re here more than you’re at your own apartment

**princess** : Pidge and Hunk can attest to that

**hulkinghunk** : Ohhhh nice allura

**hulkinghunk** : Shes right though

**finnthehuman** : i came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now

**fuckingfurry** : Here for a good time not a long time *whips* :3c

**flameprincess** : i just read the chta and ,, lance ty for taking notice of my probelm

**flameprincess** : i /am/ the repsonisble one but shiro has everyone Fooled

**flameprincess** : but you do realiz eshiro nd i rn’t actaully related rgt? like, juts bc we’re both asian

**hulkinghunk** : Uh Shiro…...you good?

**fuckingfurry** : YEs I Am. I am Takaperfect Shiroperfectgane

**finnthehuman** : K E I T H

**finnthehuman** : did /you/, keith akira gerard way brendon urie patrick stump kogane

**flameprincess** : wtf

**finnthehuman** : imply that /i/, leandro alejandro nuñez espinosa mcclain

**flameprincess** : where is this gooing,

**finnthehuman** : AM A RACIST?

**princess** : ✧(σ๑˃̶̀ꇴ˂̶́)σ

**flameprincess** : sigh

**fuckingfurry** : Lancitonano could NEVEr be racist

**fuckingfurry** : He is as spicy as a chinchilla

**hulkinghunk** : I think you mean tortilla

**hulkinghunk** : But those aren’t even spicy

**hulkinghunk** : AND IS NOBODY CONCERNED ABOUT SHIRO?

**finnthehuman** : i’ll have you know that i have MANY ASIAN FRIENDS

**flameprincess** : who

**finnthehuman** : you and shiro

**finnthehuman** : obviously

**flameprincess** : obviously

**finnthehuman** : therefore i cant be racist toward asians

**flameprincess** : ur right

**flameprincess** : youre practically asian urself

**finnthehuman** : yep

**finnthehuman** : yeoboseyo? i mean hello?

**fuckingfurry** : CURSED

**flameprincess** : CURSED

**princess** : ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

**hulkinghunk** : CURSED

**hulkinghunk** : Idk where pidge is but on her behalf i say CURSED

**itsbritneybitch** : idk whats happening but CURSED

**itsbritneybitch** : omfg i just saw it and i need someone to Bleach My Brain

**finnthehuman** : annyeong (´;︵;`)

**finnthehuman** : i mean, bye

**flameprincess** : meet me in the dENNYS PRAKING LOT B ITCH

**hulkinghunk** : ONLY ALLURA CAN USE THOSE EMOTICONS HEATHEN

**hulkinghunk** : (On behalf of Pidge)

**fuckingfurry** : uwuwuwuuwuwwuwuwu

**hulkinghunk** : seriously does no one care about shiro

**itsbritneybitch** : no

**hulkinghunk** : Hes your fiance

**itsbritneybitch** : no

**fuckingfurry** : (̥ ̥এ́ ̼ এ̥̀)̥̥੭ੇʓ ੭ੇʓ

**hulkinghunk** : what the fuck

**princess** : Hunk!! No!!!

_ January 7, 2019 - 2:23pm _

**flameprincess** : why did i dcide to becoem an eng maj

**princess** : Because someone told you that you wouldnt be able to anything with an English degree and you wanted to prove a point

**flameprincess** : o yea

**flameprincess** : n e ways

**flameprincess** : i wonder when ill hit my grwth spurt

**finnthehuman** : keith,, you won’t,,, you’re,,,, nineteen

**finnthehuman** : you’re basically done growing

**flameprincess** : :0

**flameprincess** : i wish i was jared, 19

**finnthehuman** : f…..f…...fu

**princess** : :O

**finnthehuman** : …...fun…….funny joke keith

**princess** : :OO

**flameprincess** : rude

**flameprincess** : i’m 5’10” and FULL OF ANGER

**finnthehuman** : wait what

**finnthehuman** : I THOUGHT YOU WERE LIKE. 6’0”

**princess** : Americans smh

**flameprincess** : WHAT

**flameprincess** : HOW TALL ARE YOU

**finnthehuman** : like 6’1? maybe 6’0.5”

**flameprincess** : WE HAVE A FOUR INCH HEIGHT DIFFERENCE

**princess** : What does...any of this...mean

**finnthehuman** : AHAHAHA WTF YOURE TINY

**flameprincess** : im not tiny im just stockier than u

**flameprincess** : ur a fuckign beanpole

**finnthehuman** : did you just call yourself fat

**flameprincess** : NO

**princess** : Lance!! Keith isn’t fat. If anything, he’s thick

**finnthehuman** : DFLKDJFSKJL WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT TERM

**flameprincess** : i crave the ssweet relaese of death

**flameprincess** : hremes pls guide me to the undrwrld

**fuckingfurry** : he’s a bAD thing (shit) fiNE as hEll (wOO) THicc AF oHm Y GOd tHAt’s my babe y caroline (AKA KEEF)

**princess** : Uh is Shiro okay?

**hulkinghunk** : FINALLY SOMEONE NOTICED

**_lancemcclain_ ** _ has changed  _ **_keithkogane_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_thiccbihh_ **

**thiccbihh** : wtf lance

**thiccbihh** : change it backk

**_hulkinghunk_ ** _ has changed  _ **_lancemcclain_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_keithsbitch_ **

**hulkinghunk** : Im so sorry this is all on behalf of pidge

**keithsbitch** : HUNK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

**keithsbitch** : also. traitor.

**hulkinghunk** : In class lol

**thiccbihh** : alluras been in class thsi entire tiime too but shes been texting us

**princess** : Hunks just more responsible than i am

**thiccbihh** : point

**thiccbihh** : wheres pidge i miss her

**fuckingfurry** : HIT OR MISS I GUESS THEY NEVER MISS HUH YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND (LANCE) I BET H E DOESNT KISS YA MWAH HE GON FIND ANOTHER GIRL AND HE WONT MISS YA HE GON SKRRT AND HIT THE DUB LIKE WIZ KHALIFA HE BEEN PLAYING WITH DEM BALLS LIKE ITS FIFA

**princess** : Officially, what the fuck

**hulkinghunk** : Thats what ive been saying!!

**thiccbihh** : lance is gonna abandon me ;(

**keithsbitch** : noooo never ily bby

**hulkinghunk** : i want death

**princess** : Aye aye captain

 

**_look at these dumb fucks_ **

_ January 7, 2019 - 2:56pm _

**hulkinghunk** :  _ (1) screenshot _

**hulkinghunk** : Theyre dating right? And they havent told us just to fuck with us?

**princess** : At this point I have no fucking clue

**mattybraps** : inch resting

**princess** : Matt??? Why are you in this chat??

**mattybraps** : excellent question allura

**mattybraps** : why /am/ i in this chat? but not the apparent original chat that this chat is made to be a chat about?? hm??

**hulkinghunk** : Uh

**mattybraps** : dont worry. i’ll have my revenge.

**_mathematicsholt_ ** _ has left the chat _

**hulkinghunk** : What the hap is fuckening

 

_**keithkogane** has added  **lancemcclain** ,  **hunkgarrett** ,  **allurasmythe** , and  **pidgeholt** to  **#NotMyShiro** _

_ January 7, 2019 - 2:58pm _

**thiccbihh** : i thnk we all agree smth’s wrong w/ shiro?

**keithsbitch** : definitely

**hulkinghunk** : It was getting weird

**princess** : Absolutely bizarre

**thiccbihh** : i hvent seen him all day so

**hulkinghunk** : Do you think someone took his phone?

**keithsbitch** : how would they get the pw??

**princess** : We know plenty of good hackers. Plus shiro’s passwords are always too easy. Matt’s birthday, Adam’s birthday, Keith’s birthday, his mom’s birthday, and that’s about it.

**thiccbih** : seems sus

**hulkinghunk** : we can get to the bottom of it though

**keithsbitch** : #NotMySpaceDad

**hulkinghunk** : wow

 

**hunkgarrett** >>> **allurasmythe**

_ January 7, 2019 - 3:02pm _

**sunshineboy** : Since we’re the only ones on

**queen** : Lance 100% came up with the #NotMyShiro thing and!!!!

**sunshineboy** : Keith made the group chat!!!!!!!!

**queen** : Shiro and pidge are really missing some good shit

**sunshineboy** : feelsbadman

 

**pidgeholt** >>> **takashishirogane**

_ January 7, 2019 - 4:32pm _

**peridotwithglasses** : fuckfuckfuck shiro i cnat braeth e

**hottiewithabody** : that, my good si,r is because the lorax came and stole out trees!! pay up if you want your oxygen

**peridotwithglasses** : fuck you shiro i never expected this out of you

**hottiewithabody** : what? it was just a joke?

**_pidgeholt_ ** _ has blocked  _ **_takashishirogane_ **

**hottiewithabody** : pidge??? whats going on?????

 

**_send nukes👀_ **

_ January 7, 2019 - 5:56pm _

**fuckingfurry** : hoe hoe hoe

**thiccbihh** : who tf r u

**fuckingfurry** : Your worst n i ghtma re

**keithsbitch** : everyone i love dying or sacrificing themselves for me while i watch from the sidelines, helpless and grief-stricken?

**fuckingfurry** : Uh no but that’s rough buddy

**princess** : Pfft

**hulkinghunk** : Seriously dude who are you? Stealing other people’s phones is Not Cool

**fuckingfurry** : Idk if i wanna reveal myself yet

**fuckingfurry** : In the meantime call me…..Kuron

**thiccbihh** : lame

**fuckingfurry** : stfu

**itsbritneybitch** : I just remembered this chat exists

**itsbritneybitch** : lmao what

 

**_#NotMyShiro_ **

_ January 7, 2019 - 6:11pm _

**hulkinghunk** : Theories?

**princess** : adam

**keithsbitch** : Matt

**thiccbihh** : coran?

**hulkinghunk** : Honestly I was thinking a random third party

**princess** : Oh my gosh what if it’s pidge?

**princess** : She hasn’t been on all day…

**hulkinghunk** : Sus

**thiccbihh** : sus

**keithsbitch** : sus

**keithsbitch** : wait shes in thsi chat

**hulkinghunk** : She hasn’t been on all day

**thiccbihh** : oof

**thiccbihh** : but we all agree right? “kuron” is lame

**thiccbihh** : it literally just measn clone in japanese

**thiccbihh** : yeah!! shiro’s japanses!! ur so creativ e

thiccbihh: this eliminates pidge bc she’s bettr than taht

**keithsbitch** : lmao keiths salty

**thiccbihh** : i want my shiro back ;(

**princess** : me too ;(

**hulkinghunk** : ;(

**keithsbitch** : ;(

**keithsbitch** : srsly tho where’s pidge everything feels off without her

 

**keithkogane** >>> **lancemcclain**

_ January 7, 2019 - 9:04pm _

**kogayne** : hey

**lancemcpain** : sup

**kogayne** : cna u come over?

**kogayne** : allra’s out and i’m just kinda

**lancemcpain** : lonely?

**kogayne** : yea

**lancemcpain** : i gotchu keef i’ll be right over

**lancemcpain** : if u need to vent just send em over/call if u need to

**kogayne** : ok

**kogayne** : im wrried bout shiro bc hes prolly fine but he doesnt have his phone n idk who hes w/ so i just feel like. i cant contact him and its that tiem when he was MIA all over again

**kogayne** : n i feel like. allura shldnt have to deal w/ my bs bc shes all happy n healthy and im p sure she has a date rn but she didnt want to tellme

**kogayne** : ive been better lately…...ever since freshman yr when i started rooming w/ allura and shes helped me take bttr care of myself and all that

**kogayne** : but i feel s o g uilty all the time bc?? she shouldnt have to be worrying about whether or not im eating or showering or talking to people all the time

**kogayne** : i thought moving out from shiro & adam’s would mean im more independent but now i just feel liike. im still b eing taken care of but its someone else in shiros place

**kogayne** : and now im realizing that im dumping all of this stupid shit on you

**kogayne** : u deserve better oh my god

**kogayne** : im sorry

_ January 7, 2019 - 9:15pm _

**lancemcpain** : okay i literally just pulled over so i could text you this but

**lancemcpain** : holy shit keith none of that is stupid. anything that bothers you EVER is worth mentioning. allura and shiro and adam and myself all check up on you because we LOVE you and we CARE about you. you probably can’t see it, but you’ve come such a long way since high school keith who could barely muster up two shits to give about literally anything. look at you! you’re pursuing your passion! you talk to me and the others basically every day!! yesterday you literally went grocery shopping without prompting and then decided to treat yourself a little bit and shop for yourself. three years ago, you would’ve thought that was a waste of time. the only reason you don’t see how far youve come is bc youre a piece of humble shit that refuses to give yourself any credit. also, your concerns about shiro are so freaking valid. that was a traumatic experience for you, so obviously it’s gonna affect you at least a little bit. /never/ apologize for your feelings. so stfu im gonna go cuddle you until allura comes home <3

_ January 7, 2019 - 9:22pm _

**kogayne** : thanks lance <3

 

**hunkgarrett** >>> **lancemcclain**

_ January 7, 2019 - 10:56pm _

**sunshineboy** : Just thought you’d wanna know, Pidge is holed up in their room. I don’t think they went to class.

**lancemcpain** : fuck are they okay?

**sunshineboy** : They won’t say anything besides grunts of acknowledgment. I’m baking cookies in case they need a midnight pick-me-up. What time are you coming home?

**lancemcpain** : i think im staying the night tbh

**sunshineboy** : OK cool. You have clothes? Toothbrush? Skincare routine?

**lancemcpain** : yeah lmao i keep a backup here

 

**hunkgarrett** >>> **allurasmythe**

_ January 7, 2019 - 11:07pm _

**sunshineboy** :  _ (1) screenshot _

**sunshineboy** : ISTG

**queen** : adfkjls

 

**lancemcclain** >>> **hunkgarrett**

_ January 7, 2019 - 11:08pm _

**lancemcpain** : did you only just get home ?? lol

**sunshineboy** : Yeah, actually

**lancemcpain** : holy shit did you have a date

**lancemcpain** : was it with that blonde girl from your literature class????

**sunshineboy** : Oh my god no

**sunshineboy** : Romelle is a /friend/

**sunshineboy** : But yes I was meeting up with her for a project

**lancemcpain** : mm sus

**sunshineboy** : Shut UP

 

**adamwadekar** >>> **takashishirogane**

_ January 7, 2019 - 11:32pm _

**shawtylikeamelody** : give my fiance his phone back

**hottiewithabody** : what do you mean lmao

**shawtylikeamelody** : dude this isnt cool

**shawtylikeamelody** : just leave it at the lab where you found it

**hottiewithabody** : I do what I want

**shawtylikeamelody** : UGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im such a slut for kl i love them so much im so sorry
> 
> also, who stole shiros phone???? i think it's fairly obvious but who knows lol


	4. happy birthday sunshine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lancemcclain has changed the group name to happy birthday sunshine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have returned
> 
> anyways i started writing this chapter on hunk's birthday and then forgot about this story for...eight months
> 
> hi

**_send nukes👀_ **

_ January 13, 2019 - 8:03am _

**_lancemcclain_ ** _ has changed the group name to  _ **_happy birthday sunshine!_ **

**keithsbitch:** TODAY AN ANGEL WAS BORN

**thiccbihh:** !!!!!!! happy borthday hunk <3

**gremlin:** happy birthday hunk. love you ❤️

**princess:** happy birthday you beautiful ray of sunshine!!

**princess:** ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

**princess:** pidge!!!

**keithsbitch:** pidgeon!!!!

**thiccbihh:** !!!

**hulkinghunk:** Omg thanks guys… You’re the best!

**hulkinghunk:** P IDGE!!!!

**hulkinghunk:** Are you OK????

**gremlin:** im fine. but tbh im not gonna be around for a bit but its hunks bday and i couldnt possibly miss that

**itsbritneybitch:** happy birthday hunk! the only one in this chat that isnt a little bitch

**hulkinghunk:** Awww thanks man

**itsbritneybitch:** btw shiro says happy birthday too. still doesn’t know where his phone is

**hulkinghunk:** Damn

**gremlin:** wait shiro doesnt have his phone?

**itsbritneybitch:** yeah someone stole it and theyve been texting chats n shit. they havent used any of the information in his phone for anything tho weirdly enough

 

**_mathematicsholt_ ** _ >>> _ **_hunkgarrett_ **

_ January 13, 2019 - 8:04am _

**calculus:** happy birthday hunk

**sunshineboy:** Thanks man. How’ve you been?

**calculus:** ok

**calculus:** dad’s probably gonna be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life

**calculus:** i,,, have a chance of walking again. none of the prosthetics seem to fit tho

**sunshineboy:** Why didn’t you just say something????? Oh my god pidge and i could whip up something

**calculus:** thanks i appreciate it

**calculus:** i don’t wanna bug pidge tho… somethings up with her and i dont wanna burden her…

**sunshineboy:** She loves you. We got your back dude

**calculus:** thanks.

 

**_lancemcclain_ ** _ >>> _ **_hunkgarrett_ **

_ January 13, 2019 - 11:02pm _

**lancemcpain:** man i feel bad we didn’t really do much for your birthday

**sunshineboy:** It’s okay bro. I loved the movie marathon. We even got to see pidge for more than a few seconds

**sunshineboy:** Besides…. i may have had……. a d*te

_ January 14, 2019 - 12:24 _

**lancemcpain:** WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu i swear i'm gonna go somewhere with this

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so i decided to make lance and pidge neurodivergent (adhd and asperger's respectively), keith have depression, shiro have ptsd (for obvious reasons), and hunk have anxiety bc i wanted to step out of my comfort zone + i feel like it makes sense for these characters so i sincerely apologize if i get it wrong and would love it if you would point it out to me.
> 
> also i cant believe im letting a little bit of langst slip in..... i usually hate it lmao
> 
> ALSO also idk any ships for sure besides kl but im leaning toward adashi, hunay, and romellura. subject to change tho


End file.
